End of Me
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Vivir en el campo de batalla no era algo a lo que uno debiera estar acostumbrado, mucho menos cuando recoger los restos de quienes alguna vez fueron entrañables compañeros de academia se convertía en la única forma de expiar tus pecados.


_Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje._

 _Nota I: Esta historia está ambientada en el futuro, unos 15 años después de que Deku y compañía se graduaran de la academia._

 _Ay, ¡Al fin publico algo de la ship que amo tanto! ;v; [inserte corazón]. Debo subir más de éste par. No quería que mi primer fic de ellos fuera tan... Pero me encantó el resultado (?). También agradezco a mi beta reader porque sin ella ésto no habría sido posible._

 _Que disfruten la lectura~_

* * *

 **END OF ME**

Con la pérdida del último símbolo de paz, Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, el mundo se vio sumergido en el pánico y el caos. Estar en el campo de batalla se transformó en una hórrida y exhaustiva rutina.

Fue rápido.

Inminente.

Los ojos de Eijiro contemplaban con ignominia otra fracción de héroes exterminados.

No pudo hacer nada.

Se encontraba al margen.

Impotente.

En estos momentos, entre sus brazos, descansaba un frío cuerpo, ya sin vida, de alguien cuya existencia evocaba ardientes llamas, que había sido la representación viva del fuego. En el infierno que se vivía, era lo único cálido a su alrededor.

En eso se había transformado su día a día.

Una fatídica costumbre.

¿Acaso sabría alguien sobre el sufrimiento que ocasiona una pérdida, mejor que él mismo?

Dar _aquella_ noticia a las familias seguido de un pésame (por más doloroso que fuera), ¿Recuperaría la vida que se había esfumado entre las ascuas de su incompetencia?

Ojalá así fuera.

Un bramido lacerante y desolador escapó de su garganta, destrozándole las cuerdas vocales en el proceso. No existía castigo adecuado para hacerle expiar ese pecado, porque la razón de todas esas muertes no era nadie más que él mismo.

Muchos habían dado su vida para mantenerlo íntegro. Ser la mano derecha del comandante supremo de la resistencia era merecedor de ese tipo de privilegios. A cambio, su deber era custodiar al líder. Evitar que sufriera el mínimo rasguño; evitar que sus rodillas tocaran el suelo bajo sus pies; evitar que el rey cediera la corona. Entonces…

¡¿Entonces por qué sostenía en brazos el cadáver del hombre por quien había jurado dar la vida?!

¡¿Por qué Katsuki estaba ocupando el lugar que le correspondía?!

¡Esa escena tenía a los actores en la posición invertida!

¡¿Por qué?!

¿Por qué…?

 _«Porque soy un imbécil… un egoísta…»_

Si tan solo no le hubiera notificado a través del comunicador que la operación había fracasado… Los datos eran falsos. A quien enfrentaban era más poderoso de lo que aparentaba.

Acorralado entre la espada y la pared, con los pulmones intoxicados por la desesperación, y cuando daba por terminada su participación en este mundo, Bakugo hizo su entrada triunfal.

La emoción fue inenarrable.

Juraba que al lado de ese hombre podría lograrlo todo.

Pero se equivocó.

Fueron engañados, guiados hacia una trampa mortal con forma de edificio, donde su oponente reveló su astucia y el verdadero potencial de su _quirk._ Presurizó todo el concreto de la construcción para convertirlo en una gigantesca bomba improvisada, donde los metales olvidados se convertirían en cuchillas contundentes propulsadas por la presión del viento.

Cayó inconsciente, y cuando recobró los sentidos, el panorama le heló la sangre, haciendo que su corazón dejara de latir para, segundos más tarde, bombear con fuerza, como si quisiera echarle en cara la desgracia de estar vivo.

Los ojos de aquel hombre, que siempre ardían en una pasión carmesí, habían perdido su brillo. Ese ferviente e implacable amante, a quien había puesto a disposición cada parte de su ser, ahora estaba...

* * *

 _«Ah, cómo duele, pero a la vez alivia saber que no estás a mi lado.»_

—Teniente Kirishima, tomaron el ala este.

—Movilicen a los escuadrones restantes. No dejen que caiga el último fuerte.

—Entendido.

 _«Diez años se han pasado realmente rápido desde que te fuiste, dejándome a cargo. Lo siento. Parece que tu esfuerzo fue en vano. Y supongo que el mío también lo será.»_

Tomó el conjunto de fierro que cubría su mandíbula y se puso en marcha.

 _«¿Me pregunto si, cuando todo esto acabe, aún seguirás queriéndome? ¿Me dirigirás una mirada soberbia y me dirás que soy un idiota? ¿Soltarás una leve explosión en mi cara antes de dibujar aquella sonrisa arrogante que solías poner? ¿O tan sólo le darás la espalda a este estúpido egoísta?»_

Aún no era demasiado tarde.

Todo este tiempo estuvo nadando en un río de sangre, contra corriente, incapaz de ahogarse; la respuesta a sus plegarias era tan sencilla como dejarse llevar por el caudal.

Dicen, en el ajedrez, que cuando pierdes a tu rey es el final de la partida. Desde hace mucho había perdido al suyo, entonces ¿por qué nunca escuchó la voz de _jaque mate_?

 _«Nunca fui muy inteligente. No tengo la habilidad necesaria para liderar a un grupo numeroso; siempre viví para seguir tus órdenes y combatir.»_

En esta ocasión, no esperaría a ser protegido, velaría por el cuidado de sus subordinados. Avanzó hacia el frente, sin mirar atrás. Con una mano dio la orden de retirada y él, por otro lado, no cedió ni un paso.

—¡Comandante!

—¡K… Kirishima!

 _«En una pelea fue donde te conocí y en una pelea también te perdí.»_

Con el retroceso de sus soldados, cerró la escotilla a sus espaldas. Les ganaría el tiempo suficiente para que sobrevivieran. No estaba dispuesto a perder a uno más. Ya iba siendo la hora de que le plantara cara a su destino.

 _«Dime, ¿Al menos, podré verte de nuevo… Bakugo?»_

* * *

 _Ay, me encantó el resultado, espero que a ustedes igual ;v; Prometo que a futuro ya no escribiré tantas cosas sad (?). En fin, ¿qué les pareció? :D  
_


End file.
